User talk:ADMYAMAMOTO
Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Hornet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H3 (Talk) 11:18, March 30, 2009 What Er... I didnt edit the Hornet page... ever. Soon. Still I begin the expansion of Gruntipedia with newer articles up to date. Expect alot of activity by me around the site. Editing When you edit a page, do it all at once, not 20 little edits. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 18:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello, ADMYAMAMOTO! I am Linsday Lohan! LOL, nah not really. From iZak. (bleep) OW, MY BALLS! WTF!^ Gruntiness Question on H3's Page Blake hasn't been around much at all lately, I think he's been overwhelmingly busy or something like that, so hopefully I can be of some help here in his place. I'm not sure if the admins want a non-admin writing the Gruntiness article. Unless you hear from an admin otherwise, don't try to post it. If you feel like it, keep working on it, just don't put it up unless you get the go-ahead from an admin. I, however, have no say in this matter, since I just am a rollbacker. Anyway, if you want someone to look over your material to see if other people will see it as funny, let me know. Not only am I able to see if the humor's there, but I also have other people who might be able to look it over. Just a thought, [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 16 December 2009 at 11:30 AM EST (GMT - 5:00) The only reason I said anything at all is because of H3's absence. I don't know when he'll be back, nor do I want to ask him about it because that'd be pushy. Still, the offer's out there if you want someone to help with the article. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 16 December 2009 at 11:41 AM EST (GMT - 5:00) Gruntipedia News Hello, ADMYAMAMOTO. Want to help me with the Gruntipedia News? It's just something I just set up today. The Gruntipedia News organizes the official Gruntipedia news and has a little part about Halo Humor News. The only people who are in the Gruntipedia News Staff is the Gruntipedia admins and me, but since most admins are busy, it's only me. So, if you want to help then just post here. Don't worry about the requirements, you already have them all. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 00:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The Official Gruntipedia News Don't edit those official gruntipedia news articles. You can edit on the Gruntipedia News article but not the pages that are linked. If you want to put official news about Gruntipedia, do it on the Gruntipedia News article. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 00:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RFA On your request for adminship, you forgot to add some links. Don't forget to read the top of the RFA article so you know which links I'm talking about. You can get them ready since no admin has probably read it yet. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RFA Again No, you got it wrong. You gotta make links to your user page, contributions, and edit count. It says on top of the RFA article. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Custom Widget I'm thinking of making a custom widget for the wiki. Though, I was wondering: do the custom widgets I add are only displayed to myself or is it shown to everyone? [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Widget Never mind. Doesn't work like I thought it would. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hey. I agree with the links and all, too. Christmas was good, though there wasn't any party. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 13:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Pure Form Hey, the Tank Form and the other 2 Flood forms are pure form. Pure form is a type of flood that is pure in which the types of flood are made up of 100% Flood biomass and no host is needed. Think of the Pure Form as a categorization of the 3 flood forms. The Combat Form, Carrier Form, and Infection form have a category called Feral Forms. Proto-Graveminds and Graveminds have a category called Advanced Forms. Just saying that the merge seems a bit unnecessary. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 22:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yapyap I really forgot how I really came up the name. First, I had an account long time ago and it's name had something to do with a Grunt. Though, I forgot the password and made this account. I guess the name is from Halo: The Flood or from Pope Yapyap I. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 23:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) RFA Stuff I think you have one thing going against you for your RFA request, but I'm not sure how H3 feels about it. The profanity, mainly, makes me a little concerned on if you're a good fit for admining here. Perhaps if you cleaned up your pages a little (and also used a spellcheck tool before you post important things), you could make it in once there's more of a need for administration. Just a thought, [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 21:09 EST 13 February 2010 Halo Legends I read the article you made. It seems good. Though, there is a lot of stuff that is wrong in spelling, format, and grammar but I already fixed some of it. I checked and there was an article for Halo Legends. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 23:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) UotM Do you think we could use a User of the Month event? We could name it Grunt of the Month or... [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Germany Sorry it too me so long to respond, I had a car crash. Anyway, Germany is good, I have been there twice now, they are starting up a new restoration project for all of the old buildings in the cities (at least in Bavaria, that is where I have traveled) so lots of things are under constuction, but otherwise, the beer is good, and the people are nice. Anything specific you wanted to know? [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC)